


Flight High

by summer_of_1985



Series: You Do Count. You've Always Counted, and I've Always Trusted You [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Plane, Established Relationship, F/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Alternative Universe where the group work at an airline.





	1. Take off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1.

Molly and Mary were welcoming passengers on board, waving at the tiny little tots who seemed to have caught more sun than their parents... as well as checking the passports.

Molly smiled brightly when she saw her younger brother who walked in with his wife and their youngish child.

"Mark! Hey, did you enjoy your holiday?" Molly asks, pulling her brother and sister-in-law to the side, as her nephew looked up at her in her posh uniform.

"Auntie Mowwy!" He shouted with glee, holding his arms up for a hug. He was one of those babies who loved hugs and kisses.

She quickly picked him up as Mary continued to check the passports and boarding passes. "You're looking very tanned, did you have fun?" She smiled, placing a kiss on his nose, as the Captain of the plane, one Sherlock Holmes strutted through to the cockpit.

He whispers to her, "Molly, can I have a word with you in a bit?" He asks as he sees her busy with the small amount of family she has left.

"Of course, Captain," Molly teases, reaching up to quickly kiss his cheek, and continues to natter with her brother about the hotel he had been staying at, as well as the dances her little nephew joined in on. 

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" She asks, shutting the door behind her and seeing the main man of her life and his best friend.

Captain Sherlock Holmes and First Officer John Watson.

"Of course, Molly. Come here," he smiled at his girlfriend (hopefully soon-to-be fiancée) and pulled her into his lap. "You are not leaving my lap until I get my morning kiss," he demands, having missed it this morning when she woke to help prepare the plane for its flight.

John rolled his eyes at the couple would are obviously still in the honeymoon phase, but he's never seen Sherlock as happy as he is right now, staring up into the eyes of Miss Molly Hooper.

"Just do it, Molls, he'll be a grumpy and miserable sod the entire flight back to the UK," John commented as he began the running commentary as to what route Sherlock would be taking them on.

"Come on, give me my sugar!" He whispered in her ear, so that it wasn't broadcast throughout the plane, and he wouldn't be in trouble with big brother. 

* * *

The kiss had been planted on Sherlock's lips, with the man being very happy with his life, he'd slipped the ring into her pocket.

Molly had gone to show the usual exits, lifesaver etc, when her nephew sat in the front row saw the ring sparkling in her pocket. He kept reaching for it like he was a magpie.

After they'd checked the seatbelts, they took their own seats and strapped in. This is when Molly felt the ring in her pocket.

"Oh my god!" Mary whispered when she saw the practical but beautiful ring held between Molly's fingers. It was a beautiful but simple sapphire surrounded by yellow diamonds, after the yellow dress she wore to John and Mary's wedding.

Molly smiled at the ring, fiddling it between her fingers and gently slipping it on her left ring finger. A perfect fit, she expected nothing less from him. 

* * *

They'd strapped into their seats as Sherlock took the wheel. They made it onto the runway, and as they picked up speed, Molly knew that it was quickly eating up the distance.

"Come on, baby," she whispered, holding onto her seat, hoping that they wouldn't run out of tarmac.

Like Sherlock heard what Molly had said (which she presumed he did), the wheels were pulled away from the tarmac, and they were in the air.

She let the sigh of relief leave her, as they rose higher and higher into the air. A small baby began crying, not use to the air making their ears 'pop'. 

* * *

"Coffee gentlemen?" Molly asked, poking her head into the cockpit. John turned around and smiled at Molly with a nod, as Sherlock looked out at the sky, watching out for any traffic.

She used her right hand to hand John, his coffee and then used her left to hand Sherlock his.

"Thanks, Molly," Sherlock said gratefully, then noticed the ring around her finger, the same ring he slipped into her pocket. He smiled and handed the steering over to John. "Yes, you're saying yes?"

She smiled and nodded, and Sherlock pulled her into his lap.


	2. Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2.

Sherlock and John landed the plane on the runway of London Gatwick, nodded a smile to one another, they turned the plane off and went to stand by the exit where Molly is stood, waving bye to her nephew.

Sherlock stood at his new fiancée's side and pressed a kiss to her cheek (she is given a look by her sister-in-law). "I'll come to see you in a couple of days," Molly promises her brother as he is the last of her family to leave the plane.

"Call mum," he said, making Molly roll her eyes (she never had a good relationship with her mother, especially after her beloved dad passed away).

Molly waved some more to the little boy as he left the plane (as he was the last to leave from her side of the plane). She reached up and pressed a kiss to Sherlock's cheek, and then started to clean up the plane for the next take-off. 

* * *

Once the plane was cleaned up, Molly wandered back over to Sherlock's side as she wrapped her arms around her fiancé and smiles happily up at him.

John and Mary (who had been married for 2 years now), looked over at the pair. It had taken Sherlock so many years to get his out of his behind and realised that Molly was the one for him and that he was in love with her.

Mary already knew about the fact that Molly had accepted Sherlock for a short amount of time before her husband and Molly's own fiancée found out!

"I am so happy for you two," Mary smiled, reaching over and gave her best friend a warm hug. Mary had been friends with Molly since they both started working as flight attendants at the age of 20. Mary still can't believe that it has been 15 years since she met the petite brunette.

A soft pink blush flushed up Molly's cheeks. Sherlock looped his arm around the back of Molly's neck and the woman he loves slightly waddled into his side, as she placed a kiss to his cheek.

Despite the small lipstick mark that was left on his cheek (Sherlock had once insulted Molly on the size of her lips, and he still feels guilty about that...), Molly still reached up and wiped the mark away.

Sherlock would tattoo the mark where Molly would leave a lipstick mark on his face, even if she says she has forgiven him for everything he said about her to her face before they got together. Sherlock will feel guilty about those things for the rest of his life.

"Yeah, congrats mate," John said, doing some strange handshake with Sherlock (which did make the girls raise their eyebrows at them, but they decided to let it go - it would be a long explanation considering those two...).

Sherlock looked down at Molly as he spoke. "How does that singer put it, my love?" He asks, remembering a little something about 'put a ring on it'.

Molly smiled, surprised that he remembers that he could partially remember a small piece of trivia she told him when she got engaged the first time. "You liked it, so you put a ring on it," she said to him, there was the temptation to do the little hand dance thing that Beyoncé does. 

* * *

Molly was really happy to call Sherlock her fiancé, just as she was happy to call him her boyfriend. She will be even happier when she will get to call him her husband (and maybe, later on, the father of her child/children).

Sherlock was just lucky that everything he had put her through over the years that they had known each other before they got together, was forgiven in Molly's eyes and that they would get to spend the rest of their lives together.


End file.
